The Lover After Me
by instantaddiction
Summary: a 1 shot I made a while back about Jude feelings about Tommy leaving her behind.


_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today You said that everything was going to be okay.But it isnt going to.You are gone forever._

It's been seven months and counting You seem to be happy.Thats all that I ever wanted.It seams that how hard I try I just cant let go You've moved on I still sit here in the studio rembering the past OUR past.The past that will never become reality again.  
I still feel exactly the same I seriously thought that I could get over you,But somehow Quincey I just cant.your apart of me.  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name

_I_'m being neglected,pushed,unwanted.I could of sweared thats not how its saposed to go yet your there in the crowd and im here learing the route,The route that lets me keep my feelings hidden

_Like photographs and memories of love_

I still rember Tommy.I still remeber my 16th.Does that mean nothing now?To you?Was is seriousy still a mistake?I'venever regretted it, ever.  
And the second one.How could I be so stupid?The second time you didnt say anything so I thought that it was going to be okay.  
_Steel and granite reminders The city calls your name and I can't move on_

The press love you and so does your Girlfriend.No one will love you as much as I do.I know everything about you.You used to know everything about me.Sometimes I go home and cry.Like I am now.I cry to get the pain out, but the crowd,I can always here them chanting for you.I am dispurst.I am gone,GONE Ever since you've been gone

_The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love_

ITs getting harder everyay,I dont know where i should go or what to do.Im temped to go after you.Kiss you passonatly with no stop.I wish I could become drunk so that I may have corage to do the things I've always wanted to do.I want to hold you,Kiss you.JUst to be with you.  
Your girlfriend is so pretty so nice,I can tell that she is happy,What about me though?The girl in the background To your lover now To your love The lover after me I think you want to forget me.Did someone force you to do this?Was this Dariuses plan?

_Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets_

I walked out the door and ran to the stadium.As I stepped in I could smell him.The tommy I love.I herd Tommys voice comming out of the speackers.My heart started to ache but some how I found myself being drown to you.I was right in frount of you. "Am I here quincey?Do you remember me?Jude Harrison?" I whispered.He herd me and looked,for the first time he looks releved yet pained as he shook his head no."I still love you quincey.I still do".After that was said I left.

I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway So this is my new freedom

Sometimes I just want to let go of the world.Become one with you.Just you in me.sitting alone holding eathother.

It's funny I don't remember being chained But nothing seems to make sense anymore Without you I'm always twenty minutes late Now Im into acting.How do you think that I was able to keep this all in for so long?I can only count on me,no one else.

_Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To your lover now To your love The lover after me_

The fact is that I cant stand being alone,I cant stand not being able to talk,I cant stand staying here with all the saddness.

_And time goes by so slowly The nights are cold and lonely I shouldn't be holding on But I'm still holding on for you_

I sat in bed as I drifted into a sleep.I dreamed we where riding on a star and there was no one here to stop us.I cant help but to feel this way.Girls say they love him.They love Lil Tommy Q.I love Tommy Quincey, the man who I thought was right.

_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today But I'm standing at your doorway I'm calling out your name because I can't move on_

Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To your lover now To your love Today I saw you smile in my direction and I smiled back as His girlfriend came out behind me and they walked away.As he pasted I said "I still love you Tommy,I still do"  
_The lover after me_

I AM GONE I AM DEAD I AM MOTIONLESS " Shes dead"  
BEEP


End file.
